A new beginning
by Hakazu
Summary: Kakashi is sent back in time by Naruto as they are losing the 4th Shinobi War, arriving at the beginning of 3rd Shinobi War Kakashi is armed with knowledge and power and will try his best to undue the coming war.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kakashi is sent back in time by Naruto as they are losing the 4th Shinobi War, arriving at the beginning of 3rd Shinobi War Kakashi is armed with knowledge and power and will try his best to undue the coming war.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has do with Naruto.

_Prologue_

* * *

_'Sensei, look! This is some strange seal alright'_

_'This sure is advanced. Looks something for traveling?'_

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto glared at the man in front of her, a ninja from Iwa and his group had ambushed her and her team on their way back to Konoha. Dressed in a typical Jonin clothing she was the highest ranking ninja on her team and therefor leader.

"What do you say, honey?" the leader grinned at her, showing his bad tooth for her kicks in the face earlier. "Come with us and we will spare your team"

Mikoto clenched her teeth in anger, true she could save her team that way but then again what stopped them from killing them anyway?

* * *

_'Naruto-kun, they are coming! They have broken through the first and second layer of defense!'_

_'Sorry sensei, there is no time. I will use the Kurama for this. Hopefully it will be a success'_

* * *

Mikoto could feel something strange in the air, like it was irritating her body but ignored it as tension.

"And what could you give me to say that you are going to keep it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing honey, you just have to trust us" the man grinned back, but not as much as earlier. His eyes started looking everywhere, perhaps he felt irritating feeling too?

As she was about to respond, lighting started forming just a few meters above them and growing in size. Both parties quickly jumped away as a ball of pure lighting was forming in the center of it.

* * *

_'NARUTO! Dammit, not like this! Either we go together or none of us'_

_'Sorry, sensei. But I can only send one people at the time, you know that. And time is running out. Please don't be late for everything, we must change the course of this war'_

* * *

Suddenly the lighting ball exploded flashing all members from both teams, they all took defensive position when they heard somebody land on the ground. Mikoto slowly opened her eyes to allow them to adjust and saw a man with silver hair with a few red stripes who defied gravity and appeared ready for a fight as he was armed with a katana on his hip. On his left shoulder there was a short blue cloak, he had leg gauntlets, arm bracers and chest armor, but what really that drew attention was the scar on his left eye where a small tattoo also was.

The newcomers right black eye darted back and forward, grasping the situation but for a second Mikoto thought she saw great surprise and...horror in his eye. Soon he fixed his attention on her headband.

"You guys from Konoha?" he suddenly asked in a calm and steady voice. Mikoto suddenly realize that the man a blue mask that covered half his face, as it had the same color as his clothing it could be a one piece?

"Yes we are" she was surprised how determined her voice sounded, so unafraid despite their bad odds.

The man looked at the people from Iwa. "Seems like you could use a extra hand" he stated simple with a eye smile, before turning his attention to them.

"And who the fuck are you?" the Iwa leader ask drawing some of his throwing weapons, his squad of five other ninjas did the same.

"Oh, I'm really nobody. But you can call me Kakashi" the man replied before going through several seals. "And this is where you will die" he stated as lighting, pure lighting was formed on his hands.

Suddenly 'Kakashi' dashed forward in a amazing speed, his jutsu destroying the ground around as he appeared in front the leader of Iwa.

"Raikiri!"

* * *

Authors note: Yeah, another time travel story. But have always wanted to write one and love to read them. Much credit to Paradox Jast for giving me much inspiration to write this story, check out the story 'Rewritten'. It's really good.


	2. Chapter 1: Back in time

**Chapter 1: Back in time**

Kakashi let out a refreshing sigh, who knew the amount of stress could be released by beating the shit of a group of Iwa ninjas. As he threw away some blood from his hands he thought back over what had happened, he had been in a sealed room with Naruto and Hinata preforming the advanced sealing they had found but during the final moments Hinata had said that a large army of Zetsu was coming towards them.

Naruto had then pushed Kakashi into the sealing when he the least expected it, and by using some of Ky.. Kurama they had actually manage to activate the seal. But messed up everything else, either Kurama had something against him or perhaps to much chakra put him to far away from the time line they were aiming at and he was supposed to be what? Eight years old and now he had the body of a 20 years old body...well, much better 33 during the last war so he wouldn't complain about that though. Now how should he...

"Thank you for the assist, Kakashi-san"

Oh right. There was people here that he had helped.

"No problem..." he looked at the women in front of himself, and ahead of the Konoha ninja group.

"Uchiha Mikoto" was reply. "Mind telling us how you came from that Lighting ball and where you are from? You clearly prefer Konoha over Iwa but except from the Hatake family and Jiraiya-san but I have never seen you in Konoha before"

Kakashi mind froze. His father was still alive and he could do something about it, even if he would never truly be Hatake Kakashi again as he..._that person_ was a completely other stranger, but he could still change it.

"Mikoto...as in the heiress of Uchiha clan? I'm honored to meet you" Kakashi found himself saying, thank god for Anbu training. 'So this Sasukes mother' he thought to himself, nothing like her future children at all, perhaps once but not that he was aware of. Sasuke was mentally handicapped while Itachi clearly had suicidal thoughts, yeah those traits didn't come from Mikoto but perhaps Fugaku.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes on the stranger, if it was common knowledge that she was the heir of the Uchiha clan things were bad.

"Lighting ball?" Kakashi asked surprised, then scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that was my boss...saving me"

"You were under attack then?"

"Well, yeah" Mikoto could see clearly that this Kakashi didn't want to talk about it all, so she guess that it had ended badly. "Last question, are you a threat to us Konoha ninjas?" this was the most important question in her mind, war was coming fast and they needed allies and this person could be one.

"Hardly, I personally like Konoha over the other villages" was the simple reply she got but it was good enough.

"Would you like to come with us to Konoha then?"

"Sure, why not"

* * *

"So Mikoto-san, you are saying that this man appeared from a ball lighting and saved you and your team?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked Mikoto who was standing in front of him, behind her team stood ready to tell their version if needed. While Kakashi had been left outside the room with two Anbus watching him.

Hiruzen sat behind his desk dressed in his usual Hokage dress, holding his pipe between his hands as he questioned the squad.

"Yes sir. The man who call himself Kakashi took down a squad of Iwa ninjas in just a minute, the leader was down the first five seconds" Mikoto replied in a calm manner, this was her first time actually being questioned so she hated to admit that she was nervous.

"Interesting. Your team is dismissed but you can wait outside" Hiruzen dismissed Mikoto and her team and motioned for the Anbu to let Kakashi inside. Watching the man walk inside the hokages office, Hiruzen kept his gaze on the man and was able to read so emotions. Surprise. Joy. Sadness and finally Determination.

_'Hmm...he is good, he have sensed my Anbu stationed here'_ Hiruzen thought as he notice how the silver haired man looked at specific positions in the room. "Welcome to Konoha, Kakashi-san. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage. I have learned that you helped one of my teams out there" he gestured to a chair which Kakashi walked over to and sat down.

"I'm honored to meet 'God of Shinobi', Hokage-sama. It was by pure accident that I..._landed_, where your team was located and I was glad to help out"

"Uchiha Mikoto-san reported that you said you prefer Konoha over Iwa, any reason why?"

"Well..." Kakashi thought back of his memories, his father death more correctly. "They killed my father" he replied simple with grim look.

"I see" Hiruzen mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss but until more pressing matter..."

"Why not cut the case, Hokage-sama? Are you trying to find my standing towards other nations and hire me?" Kakashi asked head on, looking directly in 3rd Hokages eyes who had narrowed them in return.

"Not many dare make such accusation in face young man. But you are correct, I want to hire your service" Hiruzen was actually surprised that man dared stare at him with his lone eye, not giving an inch as he stared back.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and sighed, now came the difficult test. "Can you please advice your Anbus not to kill me within the next minute or so?"

This caught Hiruzen completely of guard. "Sure?"

The moment those words left his mouth though, Kakashi closed his right eye while putting his left hand over his closed left eye. The Anbu wouldn't see it but the Hokage saw the red eye of the Sharingan staring at him before it suddenly morphed into a weird shaped shuriken.

"Tsukuyomi "

**Kakashi mangekyou world**

Hiruzen found himself on a arid world, huge rocks easily towering the Hokage tower was everywhere, no kind of color except brown and when he looked up he saw the sky was completely dark.

"This is Tsukuyomi, one of the strongest Genjutsus in the world where the caster control the time" Kakashi suddenly said sitting on rock not to far away from him.

"So, I'm your hostage?" Hiruzen asked calmly, he was already thinking of ways to escape and even if he didn't the Anbu would soon interrupt the Genjutsu and helping him that way.

"Hardly" Kakashi found it somewhat funny to see the expression on Hiruzen. "I was hoping to find a perfect time to have a looong talk with you" he continued and jump down from the rock and moved towards Hiruzen.

He stooped just a meter from him. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm a Jonin of Konoha, former Anbu commander and Hokage candidate..." Kakashi started the conversation and told him everything that was going to happened all the way to the 4th Shinobi War.

_Several hours later_

"So, you are telling me you are from the 'future' with knowledge of the coming...what? 30 years or so?" Hiruzen asked after having gathered his wits, he was slowly rubbing his temple as the coming years would prove hard. Well, at least he knew that he had a good successor coming around.

"Well yeah, technically. Though I was in the academy when the war started"

"Never mind that, I have several scenarios planned for coming year"

Kakashi frown at that before blinking. "Oh that's right, you have seen a war on this scale before of course you know how to proceed. Anyway, how should we proceed with me joining Konoha though?"

"Well, I can't really make a Jonin directly as it would raise to much attention and Chunin is wasting your skills. Best option is to have you evaluated and placed as a special Anbu" Hiruzen scratched his cheek in thought.

"I could handle that, as long as I don't are a Chunin as it would be disgrace for myself" Kakashi sighed scratching the back of his head. "To be honest I would prefer to skip those test again, and let me guess. The evaluation is mostly for satisfying the council?" he looked at Hiruzen with a slight raise eye brown in wonder.

"We are about to enter a war pretty soon, major disorder in our home town would prove extremely fatal don't you think? By having this...'_evaluation_' I show the village that I'm favoring you and that you have earned your rank, thus saving both of us many problems" Hiruzen replied easily as he saw the wondering face on Kakashi. He had done it several times before during the 2nd Shinobi War but it sure felt strange to do it now as Kakashi came from the future.

"Anyway, my chakra reserves are going low so I will cancel the Tsukuyomi shortly. For your information please note that only a few seconds have passed in the real world and your Anbus will only notice that you take one more breath" Kakashi instructed and waited until Hiruzen nodded in understatement.

"Some day though, you have to tell how the 4th War ended. You only took the most highlights" the Third hokage said.

"I will, not just today"

**Real world**

True to his word Hiruzen only took one larger breath as the Tsukuyomi ended, the Anbu quickly jumped out from their hiding places and formed a defensive circle around their leader.

"Hokage-sama! Are you alright?" one of the Anbus asked worried.

"Yes, no harm done. Return to your posts"

The Anbu members knew when to protest against the Hokages orders and this was clearly not the time. Hiruzen then started going through some of his drawers until he found the paper he was searching for.

"Ninja for hire Kakashi will be tested within the coming week to see where to be placed within our ranks. Do you accept?" Hiruzen asked seriously, though it was completely unnecessary between him and Kakashi, the Anbu needed to believe it so nothing would raise to much suspicious.

"I do" Kakashi replied simply, Hiruzen nodded and pushed the intercom button to his secretary to allow Mikoto to enter again.

"Hokage-sama" Mikoto said as she entered the room and stood beside Kakashi in the chair.

"Yes, Mikoto-san. Kakashi here will take a evaluation within the coming week" Hiruzen said and picked up a key with a map. "I want you to help Kakashi find this temporary home and show him around town for the day"

"Understood, Hokage-sama" Mikoto replied smoothly and moved over to take the key and map, she then turned to Kakashi. "Please follow me, Kakashi-san"

As Kakashi and Mikoto left his office Hiruzen was deep in thought, he needed to play his cards right as this Kakashi had extremely valuable information but what he really needed to know was his skill level. Sure he claimed to be a former Anbu commander and Hiruzen could tell from his way of walking he was strong, but how much was boasting?

* * *

"And we are finally here"

Kakashi looked at the building in front of him, it was a regular two floors apartment building in the center of the village which was fine by Kakashi.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san. I will see you around" he said to his guide as she handed over the keys to him. Kakashi found himself wanting to get away as fast as possible, not by himself distrusting the Uchihas no more rather to collect his thoughts on everything.

"No worries, Kakashi-san. I hope I will see you around" Mikoto replied with a small bow, which Kakashi copied, and left him alone at his new apartment. The apartment consisted of three rooms with minimal belongings or furniture, just how he liked it.

Finally Kakashi could sit down and go through everything, most ironic was that he had finally that he had just come to terms with Obito betrayal and ultimate death and now he was sent back in time where he technically had lost everybody he cared for.

With a sigh he walked past a mirror to the living room but stopped abruptly dead in his tracks, slowly turning around at the mirror and inspected himself. Everything seemed to just as it should be, Anbu armor still one, left eye closed, tattoo still in place, cloak also there but he stared openly at his new hair color.

_'The Hell?!'_ was his first thought as he stared at his former long silver that defied gravity, slowly he poked it with caution. Yup, it was his hair alright but where did the red striped come from? Most logical reason must be from when Kuruma used his chakra, and that would explain why he had almost five times more chakra then he was used to. But back to his hair as the only thing that kept him together was his Anbu training otherwise he would have lined down and cried.

"Naruto, why did you send me of all people?" he muttered as he finally got over his new hair and sat down on a sofa. He unsealed some papers and pencil and went to work, he had much to do and not enough time. First of all they needed allies, true Konoha walked out from the war as one of winners but their forces were almost depleted.

_'From what I can remember the Mist is about to enter a unstable time with their bloodlines that will later turn into a civil war'_ he started scribbling it down on the paper, after a while he stopped started to think again. _'Second priority would to keep the future Sannin in Konoha, the 'easiest' part would be to keep Tsunades fiancee Dan alive. But what about Orochimaru? Bribe him?__**No**__. Threaten? __**Heck no.**__Genjutsu? __**No**__. That only left compromise'_

Kakashi sighed as he leaned back in the sofa, slightly adjusting his armor. _'Third priority would be to save the Uchiha clan. It was still many years before they were all killed but better to start early I guess' _he slowly closed his right eye, deciding it was time to restock his energy.

* * *

Three days passed before he was summoned by the Hokage, during those days he kept to himself going through plans for the future and keeping his body in shape. Kakashi decided not to use ninjutsu during the training as several Anbus was keeping watch on him, and that would give away many of his secrets.

Walking into the training ground in a lazy manner, _hey might start early with his reputation!_, he see the Hokage standing in the middle talking with some higher ranking ninjas and council members.

"Ah, Kakashi-san" Hiruzen said as he came closer. "This two represent the ninjas and civilians of this village, they will help me _determine_ your future rank and such"

Small greetings were changed as they all waited for Kakashis opponent. Suddenly Kakashi felt a huge amount of chakra coming towards them and soon a ninja landed in front of them, he narrowed his eye at the ninja.

"You..."

* * *

**Authors note: **Yes, the first real chapter of the story is finally done and I hope that everybody will like it.

Now about Kakashi using the 'Tsukuyomi' I find it completely acceptable that Kakashi can use that ability as he can use Kamui, and since the story is different from the canon he have had more time to learn the abilities of the Sharingan.

Another thing is that a poll is up for which opponent he will fight during his evaluation.

Please review and comment and I will see you soon :)


	3. Chapter 2: Evaluation and plans

**Chapter 2: Evaluation and plans**

"You..." the word left Kakashis mouth as soon as he saw the pale man landed in front them. That long black hair, yellow slitted eyes and that grossed oversize tongue, it took all Kakashi efforts not to jump at one of the greatest traitors in Konohas history.

Orochimaru looked at him somewhat curious, he had apparently notice his hostile tone. "Have we meet before?"

"You look similar to a man that I knew long time ago" Kakashi forced his reply and turned his attention to Hiruzen. "This is the man I will fight?"

Hiruzen actually chuckled. "No, Orochimaru will be another observer for the moment"

_'The bastard is testing me'_ Kakashi thought bitterly. _'He still don't truly trust me then, I better show them all that I'm serious'_ suddenly he felt another person in trees behind him, watching him. Sending more chakra to his senses he tried to feel who the person was, he got to know it was a familiar presence before it jumped over to them.

Kakashis right eye widen in recognition, that long slender black hair, soft ski...wait?! Why the heck was he ogling the women in front of him in the first place? "Uchiha Mikoto, we meet again" Kakashi started the conversation with a polite bow.

"Indeed, Kakashi-san" Mikoto answered and returned the bow, both turned to Hokage and his observers.

"As you might have understood Mikoto-chan here will fight against Kakashi-san here so we can make a good decision where to place him" Hiruzen said looking at the fighters. "Please take your position and start when I say you can, remember though this is evaluation or a spar. Not a real battle, I want no casualties. Understood?"

Both fighters nodded in response but never took their eyes from the said opponent. "Good, begin"

'Of all possible opponents, why a Sharingan user?' Kakashi thought somewhat depressed as he had fought his student Sasuke enough in the future, but with the future image of stunned expression when he showed the Sharingan improved his mood. Still keeping his left eye closed he channeled chakra to his legs and dashed forwards towards Mikoto.

Mikoto had activated her Sharingan when the Hokage started the match and was glad for it as Kakashi channeled chakra to his legs his speed increased dramatic, a blue streak was all a untrained eye could see as Kakashi was suddenly in front of her with his right fist ready to deal damage. Mikoto though barely manage to dodge it as he fist scratched her cheek.

In retaliation Mikoto made a swift round house kick which Kakashi ducked under, and heard the soft sounds of sword leaving it's sheath. Quickly jumping backwards and drawing two kunai is prepared herself as Kakashi made a vertical slash at her which Mikoto blocked the attack with one of her kunais, using the momentum she pushed forward to stab her opponent. Kakashi however leaned forward and manage to block the attack with his swords hilt, they then began trying to overpower each other. When that didn't work they jumped away from each other and started exchanging blows with Mikoto giving more damage thanks to her Sharingan.

Growing somewhat irritated Kakashi once again jump away from Mikoto while removing some blood from his right cheek, wordless he sheathed his sword and rapidly started going through hand seals. Mikoto and everybody else watched in horror/awe as lighting started dance around Kakashi right arm, he then placed his left hand on the arm and with a open palm aimed it at Mikoto.

"Lighting style" more lighting gathered around Kakashi arms. "Lighting blast!"

A pure lightning blast was fired from his arm against Mikoto, who in freight jumped high in the air to dodge the blast. Up in air however she went through her own handseals.

"Fire style: Blinding explosion!" she drew in as much air as she could, molded her chakra into fire and added just a little wind and spat a medium sized fire ball at Kakashi. Which exploded in mid air in a loud bang and clear bright light making everybody (except Mikoto) close their eyes. Quickly taking out a kunai she threw it at Kakashi, not at any vital area but rather to show that the match was finished.

So imagine her surprise when Kakashi suddenly grab the kunai and a red eye with three tomes staring back.

_'SHARINGAN?! B..but how?!' _she thought in shock. "How..." was all she manage to ask before she found a kunai halfway towards her, reacting by pure instinct she drew two additional kunais. Throwing one of them to intercept the hostile kunai and the second was on directly course to hit Kakashis right shoulder, right where his cloak was. With a sigh he channeled chakra to the cloak and activating the hidden seals inside it, white runes moved over the cloak making it hard as steel in matter of seconds.

As the kunai was deflected by the cloak Kakashi used his sharingan to predict where Mikoto would land, not bothering to hide that his tattoo at his left eye shined in light blue colour.

_'Thank gods for Fūinjutsu'_ Kakashi thought as the tattoo was a chakra storage seal, meant to feed his sharingan with chakra when used. He flew through hand seals and formed lightning in his hands.

"Lightning style: Lightning Beast Running Technique!" he then threw the lighting wolf at Mikoto who had just landed.

Mikoto in turn saw the lighting wolf coming towards her and agile dodge under it as it jumped over her, spinning on her heels she turned around threw a kunai at wolf and efficiently disable the jutsu. Hearing suddenly the cracking sound of lightning once again she barely dodge Kakashis Raikiri aimed at her head, doing several backflips to gain some breathing space she becomes pale when she find Kakashi in front of her covered in in lightning and a kunai just a few inches away from her face.

"I win" Kakashi stated calmly, took a few steps back while closing his left eye and deactivating his lightning armour. The spectators slowly made their way over to the due pleased with the fight, Hiruzen even had a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the help, Mikoto-san. Kakashi-san, please return to my office in three hours. Both of you are dismissed" Hiruzen said before turning to the others who were evaluating the fight.

Kakashi sighed tiredly, he knew as soon as he left the clearing Mikoto would be in his face fast...

"Kakashi-san"

_'or even sooner'_ "Yes, Mikoto-san?" Kakashi looked at the women who was almost staring at him daring him to object her coming question.

"Come with me as I think you have some stuff to explain, correct?"

"Ummm...sure?" _'Not like I have a choice or anything'_

They jumped away towards another smaller clearing or training area pretty close by, and Kakashi could see that Mikoto barely could contain her questions/interrogation. And as soon as they landed she turned to him and started.

"Why do you have the Sharingan? Where did you get? How did you get it? Did you kill a Uchiha and if you did, oh boy you are in for some trouble, mister!" Mikoto pointed angrily at him.

_'Oh boy, this is way to early. I had hoped to have this conversation a year from or so'_ Kakashi fought back a groan, this was so simple with Gai and his favorite orange book. "Well...a rouge Uchiha attacked my village and during our fight he manage to wound my left eye but I manage to take him down. As I killed the enemy I was 'awarded' his remaining eye" _'My god, how lame wasn't that excuse?!'_

_'A rouge Uchiha?'_ Mikoto thought with raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. _'True, some have deserted the village but I have too look into this more' _she glared at the man in front of her. "You are of the hook for the moment but I better not find you lying to me or you will be sorry alright" she then used Shunshin to get away from the clearing.

Kakashi stood there with surprised written on his face. "She didn't even ask how my opponent looked like, does that mean that all Uchihas look the same?" he thought amused as he headed back into the village, now determined to find a book shop.

* * *

Three hours later Kakashi was in the Hokages office.

"By the power invested to me as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I hereby grant you Kakashi the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin" Hiruzen stood in front of his table with several advisory and alike watch the procedure.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I Kakashi will put all my effort keeping Konoha safe" Kakashi replied smoothly. _'Yeah, like I haven't done that before'_

Hiruzen nodded in response and went to sit down, the procedure now done the other people left the room as soon as it was empty he motion for the Anbu to leave and sealed the room, then offered Kakashi to sit down in front of his table. He then pulled out a large map over the known world.

"If I remember correctly you said that a civil war is about to occur in mist, am I correct?"

"Indeed and I believe we can gain several allies there"

Hiruzen studied the man deep in thoughts, going over several different possible scenarios and possible events. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "We currently don't have good relation with the mist and they can only get a good entry point at the former 'Land of Whirlpools'" he then turned his attention to Kakashi. "Which allies are you thinking about that would prove useful for the village?"

"Well" Kakashi thought back of what he could remember of the village, which wasn't much. "First of would be the Terumi and Yuki clans. In my time a Terumi Mei was the Mizukage with two bloodlimits, lava and some kind of acid. While the Yuki controls Ice"

"Very interesting, any else?" Hiruzen asked in wonder, controlling two bloodlimits was unheard of and would be a great ally.

"The Kaguya clan" Kakashi could see on Hiruzens face that he would have trouble convincing him about this clan. "True they like combat but from what I have heard they had a very deadly disease, find a cure to it and they should stay loyal"

"Kaguya clan, huh?" Hiruzen had to admit that he didn't trust that clan so much due to their bad history but as with the Terumi and Yuki clan they would prove useful allies in the coming war. "And you think that Tsunade can find a cure for that disease?"

"Of course. She will be perhaps the greatest doctor of our era and became the Fifth Hokage, even if she was dragged back and hated the work" Kakashi replied with a shrug and shiver, he had been so close to the horrifying paperwork.

Hiruzen chuckled. "I must admit I was surprised when you said Tsunade became the Hokage, I would never personally recommend her for the job though"

Kakashi looked surprised at Hiruzen. "Really? Why not?"

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi with a deadpan look. "She is gambler for one and a very bad temper. Do I need to say more?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, making a mental note to never appoint Tsunade as Hokage again. If Hiruzen would never do it, why should the others do it?

"Anyway, back to the main topic. I will fix a team with you in it and send it to the Mist pretty soon" Hiruzen continued. "That is the first part, I remember seeing something about Amegakure lead by somebody called Nagato?"

"Yes, I think that was his name. My student Naruto often talked about him, but he was more known as Pain" Kakashi thought back to the time when Konoha had been reduced to rubble, where he died when a spike went through his head.

"Then we should pay close attention to Jiraiyas reports in the future. If there is a somewhat safe way to bring Hanzo down, I'm taking it" Hiruzen said in extremely serious voice, but then shifted to another discussion. "What will you tell the Uchiha clan about you Sharingan? They will not let this slide so easily"

Kakashi went into a thinking pose. "True, I'm thinking of sticking to story I told Mikoto and then perhaps recommend that they have someone to watch me or something"

"You serious?" Hiruzen asked with raised eyebrow. "They will jump on the chance when you do a mistake"

"True, perhaps I should make their strongest fighter fight me when the whole clan is watching?" Kakashi mumbled deep in thought, barely notice when Hiruzens attention shifted towards the door.

"Looks like your time is up though" he said while canceling the seals around in the room, immediately his Anbus guards returned and the door was almost kicked open by several Uchiha members.

"Hokage-sama! Is this the person who have the Sharingan?!" one of Uchihas asked clearly upset. Hiruzen sighed mentally before nodding.

"Indeed he is. May I ask why you barge into my office without appointment though?" there was a edge in the question to, which the members of Uchiha clan notice.

"W..we are sorry, Hokage-sama. Just when we got the news we immediately headed over here to question the thief"

Kakashi turned around lazily. "Can hardly call me a thief if a traitor from your clan attacked me first"

"It hardly matter as we can't know if your _story_ is true" a new Uchiha member suddenly interrupted. A young man with short black hair, creases under his black eyes and clad in typical Jōnin flak armour and blue pants.

"Uchiha Fugaku" both Hiruzen and Kakashi silent muttered for themselves. "And how would you have it _proven_ then?" the Hokage asked sternly.

"A fight where the whole Uchiha clan can see the fight and if strong enough we will not press the matter anymore"

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen knew that they would never probably never drop the issue but this was the nest course of action for the moment. Slowly rising from his chair Kakashi gave his reply. "I agree if the match is tomorrow and training ground 7"

Fugaku and the rest of Uchiha members looked surprised at Kakashi, they hadn't really expected the 'thief' to accept their challenge and that he had picked a training ground felt odd.

"It will be hard to fit all members in a training ground, we therefor recommend the stadium at ten in morning" Fugaku replied, and with a slow nod from Kakashi he and the rest of Uchiha members bowed to Hiruzen and left the room.

Kakashi also rose and said in a cheerful voice. "Well I'm off to prepare myself against the horrors of the Uchiha clan" he then strode out from the room and headed down towards the city to find a good bookshop.

* * *

The next day Kakashi made his way towards the huge stadium of Konoha, where civilians would sit and watch young Chunin candidates it was now however almost filled with Uchiha members and other several high ranking ninjas.

Taking his time Kakashi had his face in the latest book he had bought (not as good as Icha Icha, but hey a beggar can't choose, so instead he had actually picked up a drama of everything), and after have almost dragged himself to the center of the stadium he looked up and saw Fugaku glaring at him.

"Yo" he greeted cheerfully and turned his attention back to the book.

"What a disgrace" Fugaku muttered as he studied Kakashi and not really liking what he was seeing, what he failed to notice (as had almost everybody else from his time) Kakashi studied his surrounding his book a way to keep his eyes removed from sight. Noticing a rock laying close to his feet he set up his starting plans.

"Who is the proctor anyway?" Kakashi asked bored. _'Aha, another suitable rock over there'_

"I will" a elder man in his late fifty said who suddenly appeared between Kakashi and Fugaku. Like any Uchiha member his hair had been black but with age comes the white hair, wrinkles and sore body. "I'm Uchiha Hikaru, clan leader of the Uchiha clan. The rules are simple, fight until one yields. No killing blows are permitted and if I say that the match is over, it is. Understand?" there was a strong edge in his voice, clearly he was trying to tell something to one of the fighters and Kakashi had never meet the man.

"Ready?" both fighters nodded. Kakashi though still read his book.

"Fight!" Hikaru jumped away to a safe distance, as did Fugaku. Kakashi however did something that recalled many memories, he crunched down and continued to read. The stadium was dead quiet, they had been expecting a talented ninja as the Sharingan thief had the Hokages support and had defeated the Uchiha heiress in his evaluation. Not a man who was more interested in reading a book then fighting one of the strongest member in the clan so of course they began to taunt him.

Fugaku waited a minute to see if Kakashi would do something, and when he did nothing but reading he charged at Kakashi furious.

"A lazy person like you don't deserve the power of the Sharingan!" in a mode of anger he barely saw Kakashis left foot move, and a small rock scratched his cheek and actually manage to make it bleed.

"Sharingan is just a tool, I'm powerful enough to beat you without it" Kakashi simple said and continued to read before suddenly exclaiming. "Man those woodalchi guys sure is awesome"

Now completely furious Fugaku charged once again at Kakashi, now however with chakra channeling to his feet and activating his sharingan. But despite it, or because of it he never saw when Kakashi threw a second rock now also channeled with chakra or more precisely, Earth chakra, so when the rock hit Fugakus right kneecap he feel forwards due to the surprise. However, he wasn't a Jonin for nothing, and quickly put an arm forward and used the momentum to make somersault against Kakashi, if he been there though.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu" Kakashi said behind him in a dark voice, he had formed a the tiger hand seal, dashing forward he continued the infamous technique "One Thousand Years of Death!"

Fugaku manage to fight back the urge to scream out in pain as he flew threw the air by Kakashis...disturbing technique. Fugaku manage to pull himself up after a minute and with a pure rage or was it embarrassment? Kakashi didn't really know nor cared.

"How...how DARE YOU?! How dare you use such...such dishonest technique? You bastard!"

"Just switch out my fake tiger seal with a kunai, and you would be dead" Kakashi flip a page, and for the first time look at Fugaku over the book. "We are ninja, we don't have time to use _honest techniques_. And as I said, the moment I was behind you, you lost the match technically but sure" Kakashi closed his book, slowly rose while putting away his book. With a glare he flared his chakra, and without his knowing some remaining Kyuubi chakra also flared making one female ninja in the village turn her attention to the stadium despite being in the middle of eating ramen.

"I can take you seriously" he channeled massive amount of chakra to his leg and with a lightning flash appeared in front of Fugaku and hit in right in the face with a extremely charged his opponent had seen everything he fell like a rock on the ground, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

**Authors note: **

Another chapter done. To be honest I like where the story is heading, I have good picture of almost everything that will happen along with a twist later on. Any questions will be answered if asked of course and please review.

Now to the poll...only 3 people voted, with 2 on Mikoto (gratz) and 1 on Orochimaru. To be honest I thought Minato would have won or Sakumo actually, but hey this worked to ^^ See you all around later.

Lighting style: Lighting blast - A rank lightning jutsu, meant to disable or would larger enemies or large groups


	4. Chapter 3: Negotiation and skirmish

**Chapter 3: Negotiation and skirmish**

First off: my loyal reviewers, **Thank you for the support!**

**Arashi Kazakama:** Yes, the fight have clearly destroyed any chance for friendship between them,

**Windninja1000:** Great that you like it! Hopefully you will also like the coming chapters too.

**Prescripto13:** Well, you got to thank Naruto for that seal as it was he who did it to Kakashi, it will be explained better too. Great that you liked it though.

**babywolf-lover: **Glad you like the story :) Hopefully you will like the coming chapters too.

**Duesal10:** Aww you make me blush ^^ But seriously, thanks! I'm glad you like the fights, I try to make the awesome and good and by your reaction I guess I do it right. Thanks again!

* * *

"So do you mind explaining that seal around your eye?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he studied the seal just a meter away from Kakashi, who almost desperately tried to get some distance.

"Errr...sure?" Kakashi sighed in relief when Jiraiya leaned back in his chair. "Well, to be honest it is technically a simple storage seal with just a few changes here and there and it design to gather my chakra and storage it until a _special need_ is required"

"Much interesting" Jiraiya mumbled as he wrote it down on a notepad before stopping. "But if the seal is about gather chakra it has to be..."

"Yes, the seal is directly channeled to my chakra coils and the seal is permanent as it's in blood, the one who do the seal have to carve it carefully into the skin while the other person can't take anything that can affect the body, meaning no painkillers" Kakashi continued with a shrug, like he had done it several times before and in a way he had since the first four times had been a failure.

Kakashi mentally sighed and also leaned back in his chair, since the match against Fugaku a month ago he had done several missions but now he had finally got the mission to head to the Mist village and find allies. He had been heading to the Hokage building to meet his team but had meet Jiraiya during the way and decided to ask for information about the Mist.

"So what can you tell me about the Mist? How is the situation?" they had stopped at a local tea shop to discuss everything.

"Mist is currently facing a difficult time. They still mourn over the loss of second Mizukage as the current leader can' keep complete order" Jiraiya said as he took some of his tea, for a second he narrowed his eyes on the man in front of him. Dressed like any Jonin in Konoha he wore the green flak vest with blue pants, the only real difference were blue cloak still hanging over his left shoulder and the katana on his hip and his strange hair.

He had first heard strange rumor of a Jonin gaining much attention from the Hokage, and even if he didn't believe it at first it had been true when he looked around. This guy called Kakashi spent much time inside the Hokages office for many hours. Another thing that kind of disturbed him was that the only real reasons that he didn't get the real _Jonin_ rank was mostly due to political and that Kakashi only showed Lightning jutsus. Jiraiya didn't trust the guy so he and some other high ranking members decided to keep a watchful eye on the guy.

"Really? I guess then that the Third Mizukage isn't really up for the challenge or is some of clans not liking his thinking?" Kakashi muttered as he looked out at the village with his right eye, he had got used to see this Konoha as home now despite the missing blond running around screaming to be the Hokage. A sad smile briefly reflects on his face for a brief moment before his resolve is returned.

* * *

_'Say Naruto. If you could change one thing, just one thing, what would that be?' a Kakashi asked, dressed in ANBU combat dress, the younger ninja beside him._

_'Wow, that is a hard one Sensei' Naruto replied in a thinking pose. 'I wish my parents never died, I wish that I met Hinata-chan earlier, I wish...I wish this war never happened. In short, a new life or second chance perhaps?'_

* * *

Glancing back at future Sanin, Kakashi knew he needed to proceed carefully around Jiraiya. The man was very found of the Hokage and therefor would be suspicious, or perhaps was already as he had spent many hours in Hokage office discussing plans.

"Anyway, I should head over to the Hokage office for my mission" Kakashi said and rose from the chair and left a few coins for his tea.

"Oh? First official mission for us? Best of luck" Jiraiya replied with smile as he drank the rest of his tea and watched as Kakashi left. _'I will be watching you'_

_'Why do I suddenly fear for my life?'_ Kakashi shivered as he left Jiraiya and made his way to the Hokage office which he reached in a few minutes, there he found Hiruzen sitting behind his desk as usual doing (what else) paperwork. Hearing the door close Hiruzen looked up to see Kakashi coming glad to do something else then paperwork.

"Glad you finally come, Kakashi-san" he said as Kakashi sat down in front of him.

"I meet Jiraiya during my trip here and we exchanged information" Kakashi replied smoothly, heck he should have been here two hours ago.

Hiruzen meanwhile only shook his head. "If you say so. Anyway, we got business to attend to. The war is just beyond horizon, the Rock have placed more troops along their borders for example, and we need to act fast now to gather allies. I therefor approve your mission to scout the Mist territory to gather allies, you must pick three teammates and I have to approve of them. Questions?"

"How long time do I have?"

"I can give you a maximum of two weeks, but shorter would be better as the chance is pretty high that you will be thrown into war without any rest"

"Understood. I will gather my teammates as soon as possible then" Kakashi rose from his chair and left the room in a hurry. Soon Kakashi jumped from roof to roof in a increasing speed, he knew exactly the first person he would ask for this mission, well two perhaps but he felt more eager to meet one of them. Despite that Kakashi never really associated with Uchiha Mikoto in his _previous_ life somehow he felt himself being drawn towards her, well all females he knew from before were either not born yet or he would be over ten to fifteen years older. And besides from what he had seen during their fight and encounters during their free time in town she had a...nice figure, yes let's go with that, and besides the only other females he knew of were Kushina and Tsunade and that was of territory.

As he prepared himself for a long jump over the Uchiha lake at the border of the compound he saw something that completely threw him of balance so he hit the water with a huge blush.

* * *

Mikoto was having a good day so far as the morning meeting had been short, the practice on the morning had gone of without a hitch and she had manage to avoid/ignore Fugakus constant talking about marriage so when she found herself at the Uchiha lake empty she took it in a good mood and after a quick undressing she jumped into the lake. She was in the middle of washing her head and hair when something suddenly crashed in the water not so far away from her, quickly turning around she saw the person who was the talk of her clan.

"Kakashi-san! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hurried over to him in worry. Kakashi in turn manage to shake himself out from his blush and turned towards her to reply, only to see her bust half meter away from him. In shock he had opened his left eye, and he would forever bless that eye and it's ability to remember everything, and blush heavily before looking everywhere except at Mikoto.

"M..Mikoto-san? Yo...you don't have any clothes" he manage to say with some stuttering.

Mikoto stopped dead in her tracks, slowly looked down on her body and saw that Kakashi was right, quickly she tried to hide her body with her hands as she began to move back to shore in a hurry. As Kakashi followed he couldn't help but watch Mikotos back and marveled of her beauty, shaking his head he channeled chakra to his feet's and walked up to Mikoto and offered his cloak to her.

"Sorry for...this..." he said as he tried say some kind of apology. "It might not be much, but you can use this cloak to reach the shore faster"

Mikoto only nodded with a red face, took the cloak and covered her body with and hurried over to the shore now walking on the water instead of swimming. Reaching the shore fast, she dressed up fast behind some trees and when Kakashi felt that she emerge from the tress and bushes he turned around to face her.

"A...anyway, did you need something or were you just passing by?" Mikoto asked still blushing and as she was still wet she had to fight back the urge to shake her head to get rid of the water in the hair.

"Yes, actually" Kakashi replied, he thought it was a good idea not to make bad jokes about what just had happened. "I have received a mission to scout the Mist and want you in my team.

Mikoto looked honestly surprised at him. "Me? Why?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, her clothes who was wet became hard pressed against her chest because of that action.

"Why?" Kakashi looked just as surprised as Mikoto. "You are a strong and beautiful kunoichi of Konoha and since I have fought against you before I have a grasp of your abilities" he stated simply not really noticing the word _beautiful_ had been used.

"R..really?" Mikoto smiled brightly. "I accept then, where do we meet?"

* * *

"Stand still damn you!" a white hair man hissed annoyed as he took another swing at Kakashi with his right fist, Kakashi however easily caught it, spun around and threw him back at his clan members making the tumble backwards.

"Now, now. We can't really have a conversation if you continue to attack me" Kakashi said and gave them one of his famous eye smiles.

"How do we know that you are not part of the Mizukages forces sent here to eliminate us? You even asked for our clan leader!" the person he threw yelled angrily as he climb up from his mess.

Kakashi sighed and looked at his team behind him. Mikoto unsurprisingly gave him a look that said 'What-did-you-expect?' as she was part of large clan she understood the Kaguya being hesitant, glancing towards his other teammates he almost facepalmed when he saw that they agreed with Mikoto. After all both Hyuuga Hizashi, the brother of the current Hyuuga heir with their famous Byakugan eye, and Akimichi Okachi, the giants of Konoha, were part of Clans and would have reacted the same way.

Turning back to the Kaguya clan members he replied with a grumpy voice. "I have never heard that the Mist village had Uchiha, Hyuuga and Akimichi members"

"Fine, who are you and what does your village want with our clan?" one of the older members of the clan members if front of Kakashi asked, he notice soon that the elder and several other members were red in the face and had several red dots in the face.

_'Seems like my gamble paid off'_ Kakashi thought, as he didn't remember much of the reports from his time about the last member of the Kaguya clan he had his doubts he could get them to join Konoha. "My name is Kakashi, and those behind me are my team, and I come with a offer from our Hokage, he would like to extend a invention to the Kaguya clan to join Konoha"

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes. "And what can you offer us that we currently don't have here in the Mist?" the same elder asked after have regain his wits.

"Quite lots of things actually" Kakashi mused with a hand on chin. "Let's start with that we can find a cure for your disease" if possible the Kaguya members looked ever more surprised and some even took a hostile stance. "And secondly, you all know that war is coming. And how much fighting will the Mist get out here in the middle of the ocean? Konoha lies on the main land surrounded by various nations, where do you think the majority of the fighting will be?"

The answer was obvious so nobody answered. "And how do we know that you won't set us up?"

"You have never really heard of what Konoha is or stands for?" Kakashi replied with a deadpan stare. "We stand for loyalty, honor _(as much we ninjas have anyway)_ and the will to keep our families safe. In short, the Will of Fire"

The Konoha ninjas looked at Kakashi with surprise, they hadn't expect somebody was new to their village to understand their way of living so fast. They nodded their approval almost in unison.

"Nice speech and all" the elder Kaguya elder said who clearly didn't look as much affected. "So to sum it up neatly, you promise to fix our sickness?"

Kakashi nodded.

"And give us more fighting?"

Once more a nod.

"And you promise on your word not to backstab us? And all you want is our loyalty?"

And for a third time Kakashi nodded.

"How soon are welcomed or is there special procedure we need to before we can join?"

"Umm...we are expected to return back to Konoha in less then two weeks. Sooo...soon, I guess?" Kakashi answered dumbly, he had not planned that it would be so...easy and therefor was caught of guard. However the Kaguya clan was way to happy over the news to find a cure against their sickness so they ignored Kakashis and his teams dumb expressions as they walked back to their homes to discuss the travel.

"That...that went exceptional well" Mikoto said uncertain how to take everything she had just seen, Hizashi and Okachi nodded in agreement. The team soon moved out to search for next clan to talk with.

* * *

"Alright, this is seriously ridiculous! We must have the best kind of luck or somebody is clearly rooting for us!" Mikoto exclaimed as they jumped away from their latest meeting, this time the Yuki clan had also eagerly agreed to join Konoha. This frighten Kakashi as he started wondering if it was just as easy for enemy nations to recruit their own clans in Konoha?

Just as he was about to reply to Mikotos statement he felt a chakra a few meters away from his group and saw a water dragon heading their way, not to hit them but rather show that they were serious. The Konoha group quickly changed direction and landed in a clearing and was soon joined by a squad of Mist ninjas.

Kakashi eyed them carefully as his group covered his flanks, what he could tell by a quick glance the tallest of the Mist group was the most dangerous.

Easily standing over two meters and dressed in a heavy combat armor unlike his two allies who merely had a simple breastplates and steel gauntlet. But what made Kakashi shift his footing was what he felt from his chakra.

_'The Sanbi Jinchūriki!'_

* * *

**Authors notes**: Yeeaah, this chapter is somewhat shorter then the rest. I had much more planned but my trip to Japan is tomorrow and I really wanted to post the chapter so I can write on the next during and after the trip. Hope you all like the chapter and see you all around soon!


End file.
